


Innocent Love

by Kaphucino_Makkachin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grammatical errors, Maala Wattpad, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, May konting OtaYuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patricia - Freeform, Playboy si Viktor dito, Tagalog&English, Yuuri Katsuki is a girl in my story, taglish
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaphucino_Makkachin/pseuds/Kaphucino_Makkachin
Summary: Meet Yuuri Katsuki isang simpleng babae ngunit napakainosente ngunit sa pagkainosente nito ay may pagkamahiyain rin lalo na sa mga salitang may double meaning paano kaya kung maka meet nya ang 6 pack abs at may malaking sandata i mean pangangatawan plus perfect to be husband? Will the Innocent Girl turn into a WILD GIRL?Yuri on ice Tagalog Fanfiction





	1. Pagkikita

**Author's Note:**

> San magustuhan nyo jusko maalawattpad ang dating nito pero sana magustuha nyo parin sana dumami pa ang tagalog fanfiction dito sa Ao3
> 
> PS: Dinagdag ko si Joel Minas dito wag nyo kong patayin >/\<
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We just landed at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport. Welcome to Manila! Local time is 12 P.M and the temperature is 30°C. On behalf of Leroy Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we hope to see you again soon on one of your future flights. Have a nice stay! "

 

 

Iminulat ko ang aking mga mata ng marinig ko ang announcement mula sa piloto ng eroplano, Nag inat ako at tumingin sa labas ng bintana.

 

"hay sa wakas nakarating narin" i murmured sabay inat ko ulit napatingin naman ako sa paligid hala konti nalang pala ang natitira kaagad ko naman kinuha ang bag ko at umalis ng eroplano

 

nilanghap ko ang sariwang hangin hay its good to be back ilang taon na rin akong hindi nakabalik dito ng pinas kamusta na kaya sila manang namiss ko na sila makalabas nga baka hinintay na ako ng bestfriend ko eh

 

*toink*

 

teka bakit ang tigas naman ata? hindi naman pader yung nadaanan ko hindi ba? hindi ba? hindi ba?

 

"Miss masyado ka atang nageenjoy sa katawan ko " 

 

huh? napadilat naman ako bigla naman akong napa angat ng ulo dahil 5'7 lang ako sigurado ako na 6footer siya ang face nya sobrang kinis,nagpa facial wash kaya sya? yung buhok kulay silver,siver nga ba? pati yung mata nya color blue kasing kulay ng dagat sarap dukutin napailing naman teka pinagnanasaan ko ba sya? hay nako naman yuuri wag mong pagnasaan yan baka mamaya may asawa na yan!

 

"Sorry miss pero wala pa akong asawa" sabi nya namula naman ako nakakahiya ka Yuuri!

 

"Sorry,Sorry po! ano Sorry po ulit! hindi ko naman po kayo nakita pasensya na' sabay yuko ang gwapo nya talaga ayy tama na nga yan Yuuri ,he chuckles

 

"No its ok miss beautiful *sigh* but next time tumingin ka sa dinadaanan mo ok?" he frowned bigla naman ako napatingin sa likod nya girlfriend nya siguro yon 

 

"sige una na po ako"

 

"sandali lan-- "

 

hindi ko na sya pinatapos ewan ko pero bigla nalang kumirot itong puso ko hay gutom lang ito Yuuri! Gutom lang! *iling iling*

 

*toink*

 

"HOY KANINA PA KITA KINAKAWAYAN AT KINAKAUSAP ARE YOU BLIND AND DEAF? O BAKA NAMAN NAKAKITA KANA NG FAFA?" sabay sundot sa tagiliran ko

 

"im not blind and im not a deaf also okay? " i rolled my eyes "pwede ba patricia puro ka fafa! may boyfriend kana fafa ka parin" she rolled her eyes ako naman nilagay ko na yung mga bagahe ko sa sasakyan nya oo sya nga ang sundo ko dapat lang noh 

 

"eh bes nagsasawa na ako sa kanya! hindi naman malaki yung sandata nya!" patricia said i mentally cursed and faced palmed 

 

"bakit ka napapaface palm totoo naman na ah na maliit yun--" patricia said bigla naman akong sumagot " my god patricia yung bunganga mo my god! hindi kaba nahihiya?" grabe ma iistress ako sa babaeng to dapat pala kay ginnie nalang ako nag pasundo! 

 

she grinned and chuckles " hoho! hanggang ngayon inosente ka parin yuuri! kaya marami nagkakagusto sayo eh! lalo nayung SI YUMMYLICIOUS SILVER HAIR AND OH SO SHINING COLOR BLUE EYES pero sayang din bes mukhang may girlfriend na kasi kung makapalupot doon sa lalaki parang linta! sinamaan ka pa ng tingin sarap dukutin ng mata!" etong babaeng ito talaga natural naman nila gawin yun diba?? diba??

 

"TARA NGA GUTOM NA AKO! LIBRE MO AKO HA! JOLLIBEEE WEEEE BAKA NANDUN SI JOEL FAFA OH MY GOD!"

 

\----

 

Viktor

 

"Dami nating chicks pre ah pahingi naman ng isa hindi naman nakakabawas ng itlog mo iyan diba?" sabi ni chris gago talaga tong lalaki tong

 

"fuck you chris,dont start with me im not in a good mood ok?"

 

"so dahil ba yan sa nakasalubong mo na maala hazelnut ang mata kamo" he chuckles " Pre! may tama kana! sabi mo inosente sya diba nako wag nayun pre yung mga ganung babae pre hindi pinapaiyak!"

 

"gago! lumayas ka na nga sa harap ko!"

 

iknow that dimwit but damn nung nag magkabanggan kami kanina i cant help it but stare in her eyes she's so beautiful and that fucking dress shes wearing she's so sexy makikita mo sa figure palang and that breast? i wonder if it will be perfectly fit in my hand i mentally cursed when i got a hard on fuck! kakaisip ko palang sa kanya naboboner na ako,ibang klaseng babae

 

"*chuckles* oh your baby is hard *sabay hawak sa junior* do you want to join me in bed baby? lets have fun" malandi nyang sabi

 

ugh kanina pa nakalinta itong babae sakin na ito at sino naman gusto mong linta sayo viktor ha yung nakabanggaan mo sa airport? ugh aalis na sana ako ng may humawak sa braso ko

 

"baby why are you so cold to me? is it because of that slut na nakabanggan mo sa airport kanina? ano bang nagustuhan mo doon sa babae na iyon? SHES UGLY SLUT,BITCH MARAMING NAPASUKANG LALAKI MY GOD VIKTOR NOT THAT SLUT GIRL!" she said while raising her voice at agad naman ako nagalit how dare him to said that! 

 

i suddenly grabbed her chin at pinantay ko sa mukha " HOW DARE YOU TO SAID THAT WOWAN! SINO BA ANG MAS SLUT AT MARAMING NAPASUKAN HINDI BA IKAW?! KUNG SATINGIN MO GIRLFRIEND KITA NAGKAKAMALI KA NAGKAKAMALI KA! FLING LANG KITA AT TANDAAN MO NA ANG FLING HINDI SINESERYOSO SO DONT ASSUME AND ACT LIKE YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

 

"Baby im sorry im just jealous-" hindi ko na pinatapos ang sinabi nya at umalis na ako bahala na chris doon mayaman naman yong gago na yon

 

 

                      —————————

 

 

Yuuri

 

"oh my good ang cute talaga ni fafa joel minas bes tara bes samahan mo ako magpapicture sa kanya!" i rolled my eyes 

 

"Ikaw na bes diba sa sabi mo fafa Joel so Go!" sabay tulak ko sa kanya masyado nang natamaan tong bestfriend ko sa kanyang Fafa i know gwapo,cute ang fafa nya pero..,pero ano patricia gusto mo yung lalaking nakabanggan kanina yung may abs at mukang malaki ang sandata?

 

bigla naman akong napailing Yuuri ang bastos mo! pero hindi naman masama pag nasaaan hindi ba? hindi ba?

 

 

(。┰ω┰。)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter love love love ♡♥

Nikiforov Company

 

Pagkakabanggit ko sa pangalan ng company na ito halatang mukhang russian ang may ari nito?  
Oo nga pala isa akong Architect na assign ako dito sa pilipinas para sa isang malaking project sayang din naman kung tatanggihan ko naman diba? 

 

grabe kung titignan mo palang sa labas halatang sosyal na paano pa kaya sa loob diba? kaya agad na akong pumasok sa loob pagkapasok ko sa loob agad naman silang nagsitinginan sa akin

 

may dumi ba ako sa mukha?

bakit naman nila ako pinagtitinginan? ngayon lang ba sila nakakita ng katulad ko? iknow hindi ako sexy pero may figure pa naman din ako kahit konti saka may hinaharap! porket inosente ako ha! hmmp. kaya hindi ko mapigilan makinig sa usapan nila

 

"grabe ngayon ko lang nakita iyang babae nayan. iyan ba iyong magiging katrabaho ni boss?" sabi naman nung isang empleyado 

 

"Siguro,alam mo naman si boss mapili yon ng magiging kapatner sa mga project at syempre puro lalaki kaya nakapagtataka na pumayag si Sir!" sabat naman nung isang empleyado

 

puro lalaki yung katrabaho? posible kaya na woman hater yung magiging katrabaho ko? 

 

o posible naman na bakla" sabat naman ng utak ko agad naman akong napailing 

 

Bakla?

 

mukhang malabo yon nadinig ko na gwapo at nasa bachelors top riches yung may ari nito, nasa 27 years old daw so hindi sya sa iniimagine ko na mataba,panot at masungit na kapatner 

 

sa hindi naman ako choosy ha nadinig lang talaga ng precious ears ko noh, hindi naman ako chismosa minsan lang hehe

*toink* 

 

teka nga pangalawang beses na ito na lagi akong nakakabanga grabe naman!

 

"Good Morning to you Ms,Ok kalang ba? hindi ka tumitingin sa dinadaanan mo miss" sabi nung lalaki teka nga parang pamilyar yung boses nya eh kaya agad ako nag angat ng ulo pero hindi ko inaasahan na sya pa iyon.

 

yung nakabungguaan ko sa airport noon  
(｡・//ε//・｡) agad naman akong namula anong ginagawa nya dito?

"So Dahil hindi ka naman empleyado dito i assume ikaw yung magiging katrabaho diba? sorry im rude my name is Viktor Nikifirov CEO Engineering and soon to be the owner of Nikiforov Company" then he smiled a pure smile pero teka Siya?

"ahm miss?" sabay kaway sa mukha oh my god nakakahiya natameme ako sa harap nya! (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

"a-ahm im sorry y-yes! ako nga yung magiging katrabaho mo My name is Yuuri Katsuki nice to meet you and please take care of me* sabay yuko ko 

"*chuckles* dont be so formal tutal magkatrabaho naman tayo so okay parang walang away you can call me Viktor then i can call you Yuuri para patas ano deal?"

agad naman akong napangiti ang bait pala nya!

 

"Sige Viktor" i smiled 

hindi ko akalain na yung nakabungguan ko pala yung magiging kapartner ko iba pala pag destiny no?

"destiny? o baka naman may gusto kana sa kanya?" sabat naman ng utak ko nako Yuuri maglubay lubay ka ha! nahawa kana sa kaibigan mo na si patricia!

"hey are you okay? tutal lunch na gusto mo sabay na tayo?"

 

"Okay lang ba sayo? i mean hindi ba nakakahiya?" 

 

"*laughs* hindi ba dapat ako ang mas mahiya? alam mo naman siguro yung rumor diba?"

" Na Bakla ka?" agad naman ako napa takip ng bibig my god Yuuri yung bibig mo!

 

*Laughs* "Hahahahaha! dont worry okay lang yon napagkakamalan talaga ako eh then he smirks"

 

"*murmur* yeahhindihalatakasimaynakalintasayonahigad"

 

"ahm i didnt understand? ano yung sabi mo?" tanong nya

 

"ah wala! sabi ko gutom na ako hindi kasi ako kumakain eh gusto mo doon sa favorite place ko na kainan? may alam ako na kainan malapit dito" pagiiba ng topic ko

\------ Japanese Restaurant -------

Agad naman kami pumasok sa restaurant pag pasok mo palang ma fe-feel mo na ang ambiance dito sa loob hay nakakamiss ang japan 

 

"so dito mo ako dadalhin? wow! ang ganda naman dito parang ngayon ko lang nakita" sabi nya parang bata ngayon palang ba sya nakapunta sa ganto?

"Sir,Maam may i have your order" sabi naman nung waitress

 

"Viktor anong gusto mo? my treat!"

"Hmm.. kung ano yung pinaka favorite mo yun nalang yung akin " he said waah that smile (｡・//ε//・｡)

"ahm miss two bowls of katsudon and then 2 miso soup narin saka dalawang Iced Tea thank you"

"ok po maam, wala na po kayong idadagdag?"

 

umiling naman ako ay teka gusto nga pala nila ginnie yung katsudon dapat mag take out nadin pala ako

" ahm pwede po magtake out?" agad naman syang tumango 

 

"Sige take out two bowls of katsudon din salamat po!" tumango naman sya at umalis

"wow dont tell me na yung take out mo para sayo pauwi?"

"grabe ka naman alam ko hindi ako sexy pero hindi naman sakin iyon noh! para sa mga kaibigan ko namiss na kasi nila yang food nayan" sagot ko naman

 

"here's your order maam! yung pong take out nyo kunin nyo nalang po sa counter namin para pag uwi nyo mainiit papo sya,enjoy your meal maam!" sabi nung waitress halatang may pagkacheerful din yung waitress

 

"kain na tayo"

 

"Itadaikimasu"

agad naman ako napatingin sa kanya sana magustuhan nya 

 

"Vkusno! wow grabe ang sarap! *munch* ganto pala kasarap yung katsudon *munch*"

i sighed in relief " i hope na nagustuhan mo" i smiled,he smiled too

 

"So! Tutal nagpakilala na tayo sa isat isa siguro naman pwede na naman kilang makilala ng mabuti hindi ba? i mean get to know each other okay lang kung hindi" i sighed

" ano naman gusto mo malaman wala naman ako masyadong maikwekwento sayo eh" i said nakakahiya kaya!

"no no kahit ano okay lang kung saan ka nakatira,mga achievements mo? hobbys,favorite color? wait are you fond of Poodles? cause i have a poodle you know? his name is makkachin you?" he said while his eyes is sparkling

"yep,may poodle ako toy poodle to be exact his name is vicchan he is so cuddly but he stay in japan every after matapos ang project ko nagpupunta ako para makapag bonding kami"

"favorite color?"

 

"blue"

 

"do you have any lovers?" anong tanong yan?

 

"uhm n-no"

 

"any ex lovers?!"

 

"i-i-idont have"

 

"wala hmm alam mo ba may ex lover din ako her name i----"

 

"SSSSSTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPP"

 

agad naman napatingin sakin yung mga tao my god nag eskandalo pa ako dito sa Restaurant (。┰ω┰。)


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Pa Kudo's at comment naman dyan(。┰ω┰。) feeling ko tuloy ang pangit nung story ko eh (。┰ω┰。)


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na iraos ang chapter 3 XD

Yuuri

 

 

"Bes grabe nakakatawa ka talaga!" halakhak ni patricia oo tama nga kayo kasama ko dito sa bahay itong babaita na ito dito daw sya matutulog dahil naghihirap na raw sya

 

 

"grabe ka naman sa akin nakakahiya na nga yung reaction ko ikaw pa itong tawa ng tawa" 

 

 

"eh bes sa nakakatawa talaga eh, biruin yung nakabungguan mo pala magiging katrabaho/Kapartner mo sa project hindi kaya destiny na yan bes? kasi sa mga kwento mo sa akin halatang may gusto sya sayo,pero ingat parin halata kasing playboy" sagot nya

 

 

agad naman ako napabusangot ewan ko pero from embarrassed to gloomy ang day ko ngayon hay

 

 

"nakabusangot ka dyan bes? hay inlove nayan no? natamaan kana eh! pero payo lang ha? hindi naman sa pinagbabawalan kita pero ingat ha baka masaktan ka lang sa kanya ayaw ko lang naman na nasasaktan ka dahil sa kanya bes eh" 

 

 

 

"opo na opo na"

 

 

 

"pero bes kung saan ka masaya support pa din kita, besfriend kita eh "

 

 

agad naman kaming nagyakapan kahit na ganto yung besfriend ko maasahan parin sya kahit na may pagka bastos lang talaga yung bunganga 

 

 

 

                -----------------

 

 

 

 

sa kabilang dako naman....

 

 

 

 

"So pre kamusta naman yung naka partner mo?"

 

 

"Malaki ba ang hinaharap?" tanong ni Joshua

 

 

"Sexy?" sabat naman ni tristan 

 

 

"malaki ang butt bet ko! ikaw pa pre hindi ka naguuwi ng babae na na hindi malaki ang pwet eh" sagot naman ni chris gago talaga to

 

 

"well you wont believe but yung nakabungguan ko sa airport ang magiging kapartner ko pala" i smiled

 

 

 

 

" AY INLOVE ANG GAGO! KELAN ANG KASAL PRE?" sabay sabay nilang sabi mga gago talaga itong mga ito kasal agad ang bilis naman ng move nayon

 

 

 

"kaya pala wala na syang kinakama"

 

 

"inshort wala syang fling ngayon"

 

 

"alam na pre na pana na sya ni mister diaper!" sabay tawanan naman nila agad ko naman silang pinagbabato ng baso wala namang kaso na magbasag kay tristan naman itong bar saka kahit magbasag pa ako kaya ko naman ding bayaran tsss..

 

 

 

"nga pala pre wag muna ipasok ang batutang matigas sa makuwebang perlas!" sabay hagikgikan naman nila

 

 

 "saan ka pupunta pre"tanong ni tristan 

 

 

"sa impyerno sama kayo?"

 

 

 

 

 

                 ----------------

 

Nikiforov Company

 

 

"Sir eto na po yung mga xerox copy na pinapautos nyo po" sabi ng secretary 

 

kanina pa sya titig ng titig na baka sakaling makuha ng boss nya ang atensyon nito pero sorry ka nalang gurl hindi ka nya type kahit ilabas mo pa ang maala kweba mo walang epekto yan gurl 

 

kaya agad na napairap ang secretary at umalis ano pa nga ba edi mission failed akala na maangkin na nya ang sandat ng ano ambisyosya masyado

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri

 

 

pagkapasok ko sa opisina agad naman akong inirapan ng secretary ni viktor ano bang problema noon? may dalaw ba sya kaya ganun makatingin sa akin? agad na akong pumasok sa loob

 

 

 

 

"Good Morning Beautiful" agad naman akong namula hindi naman nya kailangan bumati ng ganon kahit good morning lang ayos na!

 

 

 

 

"a-ah eh Good Morning din Viktor" pagbati ko syempre ng may ngiti alangan bumusangot ako :3

 

 

 

"nga pala i need your opinion here in our plan you know i need to build a new hotel,alam ko na madaming hotel dito in the philippines but i want to build another one" sabi ni viktor

 

 

"ano bang gusto yung madaling maafford or luxurious hotel?" tanong ko

 

 

"Ikaw 

 

 

.

 

 

 

ano ba gusto mo?" tanong nya ano bayan paasa!

 

 

 

"kung ako naman ang papipiliin,gusto ko yung madaling maafford. you know why? gusto ng mga filipino ng makapagtravel yun nga lang hindi nila maafford kasi hotel rooms palang mahal na saka yung iba kapos sa budget. saka affordable pero dapat yung cuisene yung pang filipino ang mga menu para affordable para madaming magpaulit ulit dito sa hotel,syempre swimmpool nadin yun nga lang wag masyadong bold ang araw magtayo naman ng mga puno pa medyo malamig ang tubig may kiddie pool tapos may konting slide-dan sa mga bata tapos mga scenery na pwede bang magpicture picture? may mga sakura na nakapalibot may mga magagandang bulaklak saka cute na animals alam ko.na hindi okay kasi lugi yon sa magiging income ng sasahurin ng hotel" hindi ko alam na kanina pa pa pala sya nakatingin sa akin kaya agad akong yumuko nakakahiya namumula na kasi ako

 

 

"you look cute when your discussing this hindi ko alam pero parang feel ko din na gusto mo magkaroon ng sarili mong project pero alam mo na affordable para sa mga gumagastos" sagot naman nya

 

 

 

"ah oo gusto ko kasi pag gagawa ako gusto kasi yung affordable yung price complete package kumabaga" 

agad naman akong napangiti habang sinasabi ko ang mga gusto kong magiging project pag may malaki na akong pera para makapagtayo

 

"alam mo ba gusto ko rin makapag tayo ng ice skating tapos mga sakura trees na naka palibot ba? gusto ko sana sa loob ng rink kaso baka makasagabal naman sa nag iiskating, tapos gusto ko din makapagpatayo ng swimming pool yung engrade ba para sulit pag may vacation,ocassion o sa kahit na ano pang event syempre may mga garden din pamasyalan din ba gusto ko mapuno ba yung pagagawan ko ng swimming pool para earth friendly" 

napapangiti ako habang naaalala ko yung mga pangarap ko na balak kong gawin

 

"dahil dyan sa mga sinabi mo binigyan mo ako ng mga ideas" sabi nya

 

"eh? balita ko na puro mga luxurious theme ang mga ginagawa mong project kaya paano ka naman nagkaroon ng ideas sa mga sinabi ko?" tanong ko 

 

totoo naman kung alam nyo lang kung gaano kaganda yung mga project nya ma papawow talaga ikaw "ay sus stalker ka kamo diba inistalk mo sya sa google noon" sabat naman ng utak ko hay 

 

 

"well i know na masyadong magagara yung mga naging project ko eh i know its suprise to other people na ngayon magkakaproject ako in a way na affordable for the people kaya you give more ideas,dont worry kasama yung sinabi mo kanina" then he wink 

 

hay ang gwapo talaga nitong playboy na ito!

 

 


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medyo hindi mahaba babawi nalang po ako next time

CHAPTER 4 OF INNOCENT LOVE

  
\----YUURI---

\----Makati,Metro Manila----

Hay ang inet grabe pati ang kalsada sobrang inet pwede na atang magprito ng Itlog dito eh! Asan na ba yung mini fan ko? Agad ko namang hinanap sa bag ko yung mini fan hindi ako pwedeng masyadong mapawisan mabaho sa katawan eh, baka maamoy ako ni viktor na ang baho baho ko pa naman. ( eh ano naman yuuri kung mabaho ka? Ang tanong type ka ba nya? Tanong naman ng ambisyosya kong utak) napa yuko kung sa percentage ng kabaliwan siguro nasa 99.1% na ata, yung 9% yun yung natitira kong katinuan sa utak hay

 

  
"hey yuuri? Are you okay? Naiinitan ka ba? Kung hindi mo naman kaya doon ka muna sa mini kubo na ginawa nila manong may electrifan naman doon" nag aalalang sabi ni viktor

 

"No im fine grabe lang talaga ang init dito, kita mo ang init sa inaapakan natin pwede kanang magluto eh"

 

Agad naman syang tumawa

 

"yeah but saan mo naman nakuha yung idea nayan?"

 

Teka saan nga ba?

 

"ah yun ba nag experiment kasi kami noon eh. iyon naprito naman kahit papano hehe" agad naman akong napakamot ng ulo another lies Yuuri ang galing mo! Huhu gusto ko ng tumakbo nakakahiya sa kanya (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

"oh haha okay okay i cant believe it pwede mag prito dito basta mainit? Wow "

  
(´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡ yan ganyan ang itsura nya

 

I hide my smile baka

 

\------Nikiforov Company-----

 

 

  
"Miss Katsuki may naghahanap po sa inyo sabi po nya i love you sweetie,how didnt tell you to your own mother that you have a job,pag hindi ka bumababa papakagat kita kay Elsa" yun daw po

 

Agad namang napalaki yung mata paano nya nalaman yun? Sinabi siguro ni Patricia yung babaeng yun talaga hay magaalala lang yun eh hay no choice -__-

 

"Ok sige baba na ako sabihin mo na mag intay nalang sya ok?"

 

"Sige po maam"

 

At alam kong hindi ako makakapagtago sa kanya malakas ang radar na noon eh..

  
\--------------------  
VIKTOR

 

 

So pare anong progress nyo ni Miss Hazelnut eyes? Tanong ni chris

 

"ah iyon ba yeah ok naman kami she's so friendly,although she is shy pag may mga bagay na she is embarrased about , she is so cute SAKA ALAM MO BA NA PWEDENG MAG PRITO NG ITLOG SA MAINIT NA SEMENTO O HINDI KAYA SA KALSADA WOW (♥ω♥ ) ~♪ LETS TRY CHRIS? (´∀｀)♡"

agad namang napailing si chris

  
"Now i know why she is embarrassed, youre so idiot Viktor oh by the way yun ba yung girl na tinutukoy mo may kasama na boy see hinalikan nya sa cheeks oh boyfriend nya ba yun?"

 

Agad naman akong napatingin sa glass window yeah matatanaw mo lahat ang view dito kaya dito ko pinili ang pwesto dito sa room ko para kita agad at hindi nga sya nagkakamali the boy kiss yuuri on the cheeks who is he? Is she taken? Pero sabi naman nya hindi sya taken at mas lalong hindi pa sya nagkakaboyfriend? Who is he and wow may dala pang toy poodle IS HE COURTING HER?!

 

  
\-----------YUURI--_-------

 

 

Phichit what are you doing here?

"bakit baby bawal ba akong pumunta hindi mo ba namimis ang mommy mo?" paiyak nyang tanong

"unang una hindi kita mommy dahil 2 years ang tanda ko sayo pangalawa hindi mo ako baby dahil your my bestfriend at pangatlo ang ginagawa mo dito?"

"Meanie! Bawal bang pumunta dito ito oh dinala ko si Vicchan mo,tahimik naman sya kaso he's whining and whining and whining na gusto na nyang umuwi at makita ka"

Vicchan licks my cheeks ahhhhh i miss my poodle i kiss him and now magkasama na kami ( ˘ ³˘)♥

" teka anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ko naman

"grabe naman yang interview question mo, bawal ba akong pumunta dito?" naghihimutok na tanong nya

I sigh no choice nabigla naman ako ng when he peck a kiss on my cheeks sinunod ko nalang yung nginunguso nya nagulat naman ako ng Viktor yung tinuturo nya

  
His blue eyes is so cold , why?

 

* * *

 

Is he Jealous? Ofcourse not its impossible......

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SA VACATION KO NA ANG NEXT CHAPTER GOMENASAI (╥_╥)


End file.
